Piano Keys
by PastellPop
Summary: Playing the piano and being with Luka were two things that calmed Haku down when things felt hopeless. Luka promises always to be there for Haku, no matter what. There will always be a rainbow after the rain. Haku x Luka, Hurt/comfort, yuri.


Haku sometimes was plagued by anxiousness and oftentimes was in a dreary mood. But when she played the piano, her eyes and mind drifted away with the music. Her long ivory fingers danced on the porcelain keys as a sweet wonderful melody filled the air around. Immersing herself in the songs she played, Haku would feel at ease. A beautiful cozy feeling.

Luka was curled up in a couch nearby, sipping warm tea and reading as she listened to Haku play. The music went well with the white winter atmosphere outside. The season's beauty was lovely, and the cold frostiness outdoors made the interior of Haku's warm house feel even more relaxing and toasty. Luka, who loved Haku very much as a friend, didn't want to leave.

"Haku." Luka spoke once she flipped a page of her novel. "You're so calm when you play." she said.

Haku momentarily paused her hands and looked towards Luka, listening.

"Also, it is as if..." Luka was busy thinking of a way to describe it. "As if you become a whole different person. When you play, it's as if you transform into a creator of worlds, building the winds and lakes and every little raindrop with the movement of your hands and fingers. You become lost and find peace in the world you create."

Luka, a painter and aspiring singer herself, was already acquainted with the feeling of being in her own world of creation and freedom. But when Haku played, she could sit for a long time, her eyes often closed, embracing the melody as if it were purifying her. She got into it in a way Luka thought was fascinating.

"Oh... um..." shy Haku blushed a bit. "Were you enjoying it? I'm sorry I got so into playing. But it really did make me feel better."

"I did enjoy your playing, Haku." Luka smiled from her seat on the couch. "It relaxed me as well. The piece went perfectly with the story I was reading..."

"Ah, thank you very much." Haku smiled sweetly.

Just earlier, Haku had been broken down, gasping and crying because of how bad her anxiety was getting and how empty it was all making her feel. It was almost humiliating for it to have happened while her friend Luka was over visiting, and it almost came out of nowhere. But Luka was surprisingly very understanding and supportive. She held Haku closely, stroked her back softly and told her tenderly to not worry.

"You'll be okay, I promise. I'll always be here." she had said consolingly to the distraught Haku. "Why don't you think about the things in life that make you happy? Like... kittens! You like them, don't you?"

Haku wiped a tear from her eye, took a deep breath, and tried to smile. She pictured her old departed cat right in front of her, alive, meowing and smiling to her. She already was feeling somewhat better. In fact, knowing that Luka cared made her feel very reassured.

"Think about good times we've had together, like the time we went in your yard and we found those baby rabbits? Or the autumn day where we swam in the lake and played all those games together. Or think good things about yourself, like how you're a great piano player, Haku. Just think about these things the next time you're feeling like this, okay? There's many great things all around you to cheer you up. Just relax and take them in. I'll always be here, okay?"

Haku had suddenly felt as if her friend Luka was an angel. Just like that, her words and gentle touch had chased her tears away.

"Thank you..." she had said gratefully through tears.

* * *

"Luka, ah..." Haku spoke up sheepishly, "Would you... like to try a duet with me?"

Luka bashfully looked down into the book she was reading.

"Ah, no. I wouldn't want to disgrace your beautiful playing. I can't play piano..." she mumbled.

"Luka, it's fine." Haku reassured, giving her friend a smile. "I'll teach you the simple part little by little. It'll be fun to be able to play a song together."

Luka slowly began to smile back. Seeing Haku so eager and happy about something made Luka feel warm and complete inside.

"Haku... then of course I will do a duet with you, since it will make you happy."

Luka stepped up from her seat on the couch, smoothed her skirt out, and sat on the other side of the wide piano stool right next to Haku.

"Now," Haku started. "You play this melody. These keys right here. Remember the ones I'm hitting..."

Luka at first was a little shaky, but then she got her melody down.

"Now keep in rhythm, and I will add my part, okay?"

Haku and Luka cooperated together and had fun doing it. They eventually forgot about all of the negative things and simply had a good time making music for several dreamlike minutes. Soon, Haku and Luka were able to play a decent duet together.

"That time, I messed up a little." Haku mentioned about how their recent attempt turned out. "I know we can do it perfectly. Let's try again."

"Alright." Luka agreed. Haku was happy and both of them were having a lot of fun. She didn't want for this moment to end.

They played the song together again, and this time perfectly. The fingers of the two girls dancing on the keys together in harmony, the song echoing through the room, and the crackling of the warm nearby fireplace. All those things, those little things together, created a moment of bliss.

"We did it!" Luka said, once she managed to play her part perfectly.

"You did really well, Luka." Haku said. "I think you would be a natural at piano playing."

"Oh, please..." Luka blushed.

Both girls looked into each other's face, and simply just has to smile until they both laughed. Luka put her hand on Haku's shoulder and patted her.

"Oh, um Haku. Could you possibly play your sheet music of the song Starduster." Luka asked.

"Oh, sure. Why?" Haku answered.

"I would like to sing it." Luka grinned bashfully.

"Oh, of course you can sing. I'll try to play the best I can to not mess anything up..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Luka said.

"Okay, ready..."

Haku played the first opening notes of the song, with emotion in where she placed her hands and closed her eyes. This was a song she was able to connect to.

When it was time for the verse to start, Luka opened her mouth to sing, her voice rich in volume and conveyed emotion.

Haku had loved listening to Luka humming or singing to herself while they idled together, but this was the first time that Haku really heard Luka "preform".

It was simply wonderful, Luka's voice was so good. It was not only her voice, but the way she told a story simply using the tone of how she sang. It clearly was coming straight from her heart, much like Haku's playing.

_Breathing the coldness of empty space _

_Before my senses start to go numb _

_Give me a soul sized piece of your love_

_Your love, right now. Your love, give me. Your love, please. Your love..._

Soon enough, Haku began feeling emotional. Luka's singing felt even more expressive than that of the original singer, Hatsune Miku's. Haku was now hearing a song she always related to being sung in such a clear, emotion-rich voice. It became hard for her to keep back the feelings bubbling inside her.

_I definitely just had been drifting in space along these debris _

_Going on like this, before I fade away, please..._

_Your love, right now. Your love, give me. Your love, please. Your love..._

_Your love..._

_Your love_

By the time the song had finished, and Haku played the conclusion with the last few movements of her shaking fingers, the first tear dripped from her eye and splatters onto the keys.

"Haku..." Luka immediately noticed Haku was shaking and walked up to hug her friend, who was fighting to keep back her tears. The song had gotten to her for more than one reason.

Haku felt as if it was Luka's love that had always helped her, ever since the day she had first met her. Ever since the two were friends, Luka's gentle kindness and support was what helped Haku through a lot of rough times.

When Haku was in a bad moment, she did feel as if she was drifting in empty dark space, yet Luka had always been the bright star that provided her light and made her feel warm and loved.

Luka was always there for Haku.

"I'm so, so sorry that I had you play a song that was hard for you to listen to." Luka stroked Haku's back as she trembled. "You could have told me that it was hard for you. I wouldn't have asked you to play it, I'm sorry."

Haku quickly wiped her tears and took deep breaths so that she could speak clearly.

"Luka... it's fine. It's just that... your performance really got to me. The lyrics I've always connected to... I now connect to them more. Because I realized it really is your love, Luka."

Luka's eyes expanded at what Haku said. It stirred her emotions...

"Your friendship, your love... is what helped me through whenever I felt alone. Whenever I felt like I was just going to fade away, you always were there to help me feel again... I can't thank you enough for it. Thanks for always being there..."

Luka suddenly felt like she was going to cry also.

"Haku..." she murmured, "Is that really true? If so, then... you're welcome."

Luka simply was at a loss of words, so she just hugged Haku even tighter and stroked her soft hair, refusing to let her go until her tears have stopped.

"Haku." Luka said. "The reason I sang that song, well... it's because sometimes I feel the way you do to. Only I hide it, so that you wouldn't have to worry about me. I've always promised myself to put your needs before mine, because..."

Luka paused for a second and looked straight into Haku's eye. Haku was baffled to see that a tear had dripped down Luka's cheek, even though she was smiling with tear-filled eyes.

Haku had never seen Luka cry before. She had always looked up to Luka as a strong, maternal figure, someone who never let anything break her down. It surprised Haku to see Luka's actual tears.

" Because... Haku, I love you." Luka said, in a clear, evocative murmur.

Haku's eyes completely widened as she became all misty again. She felt touched by an angel, and that angel was Luka.

"Luka..." she answered, looking her in the eye. "I... love you too. More than I could convey..."

Both girls gave each other teary-eyed smile, before leaning their heads in close and touching their lips together, joining in a warm sweet embrace. Feeling each other's breath sweeping each other's face, feeling warmth on their cheeks join together and warm their whole bodies... it was an indescribable and incredible feeling.

Once they parted, they wiped the tears out of each other's eyes and smiled, so hard, that it made them laugh in pure joy.

"I don't know why we're laughing..." Luka mentioned.

"Me neither." Haku said, choking, "But it feels good, doesn't it?"

"Indeed..." Luka said between giggles.

Luka suddenly noticed that the air outside seemed enchanted. It was snowing!

"Haku, look. It's snowing." Luka gave a merry grin and pointed to the nearby open window. Indeed, broad, beautiful flakes were falling through the sky, dancing through the air like muses and sticking to the frosty ground.

"Come on, let's go out and play!" Luka excitedly took Haku's hand and went towards the door. The girls slid their jackets on, went outside and stood under their favorite tree, which now looked marvelous with the tips of its branches painted white with the fallen snow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Haku asked, with wide sparkling eyes, much like a child. It was endearing to see Haku looking so enthralled.

"Indeed." Luka answered. "It is beautiful."

They stood side-by-side, immersed in the wonderful vision of the crystal snowfall all around them.

They held each other's warm hand, went from there to another sweet embrace, and from there, they joined together in another affectionate kiss.

"I love you, my angel." Haku said, looking at Luka's sparkling face.

"I love you too, dear." Luka said. "And I will always love you, and be here for you, for as long as I live."

* * *

**A/N: **Song used: "Starduster", sung by Hatsune Miku, music and lyrics by jimmy thumb P

I will admit I cried a little while writing this.


End file.
